Demonic Image
by cjkyuubi
Summary: naruto, fed up with the village after bringing back sasuke leaves. years later... the carefully laid plans of mice and men are revealed to all...-yeah, i suck at sumemries, please read, it's better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks now since Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba had returned from their mission; which had been a success.

Not all was well though, Neji and Chouji were in ICU and Kiba was going to be bed-ridden for at least a month. Shikamaru's wounds weren't that bad and he was on back active duty within a week. Naruto, even though his injuries were by far the worst of the group with the exception of maybe Neji, recovered and was released from the hospital in three days.

Sasuke had recovered surprisingly fast and was now on a recovery program that consisted mostly of training, with the exception of several hours of psychiatric therapy. Of course he was under ANBU surveillance 24/7 as ordered by the Hokage.

))))) Naruto's House (((((

Late at night Naruto was sitting on his bed lost in thought. Since the mission had been a success, Naruto expected the villagers to actually praise him or at the very least reduce the cold stares, but that was not the case. The villagers actually blamed him for being a 'bad influence' on the Uchiha heir and treated him even worse.

'_Damn that Sasuke! He never does anything beneficial and he's still loved by everyone,' _thought Naruto angrily.

'_If anything, he's responsible for Neji's, Chouji's and Kiba's condition.'_

'_And as soon as he's out of the hospital guess who decides to train him… Kakashi, of course. Why the hell does that traitor get all the attention!_' Naruto's tone was becoming even angrier.

'_I saw that bastard not too long ago. "Dobe this and dobe that," was all he said. As if nothing even happened… AHHHHRRR! This DAMNED village is getting on my nerves,'_ Naruto was now screaming inside his head.

**"than why don't you do something about?"** roared a voice from his head.

_'than I would become what they see me. A frickin demon you dumb fox!'_ Naruto yelled back mentally.

The fox merely started to laugh quietly.

_'OI! What's so funny furball?'_ Naruto yelled. He was in a bad mob and being laughed at by a fox in his head didn't make it any better.

**"did I ever say you had to kill anyone? Why not leave this place." **He said quietly.

Naruto stopped all thought from before. The fox was right, why didn't he just leave this place? All he got were glares, overpriced merchandise, rotten food and mistreatment. He made up his mind, he was going to leave. He couldn't stand being here anymore.

He packed some bare essentials and left his apartment. It was late at night when he left, so there would be little amount of people to see him.

He decided to take the same road Sasuke has taken out of the village. He was finally leaving this hell hole of a village. He stopped when he sensed someone behind him. He looked back to see sakura there, confusion and worry etched into her face.

"hello sakura-chan. What's up?" he said with a fake smile on his face.

"na-Naruto, where are you going?" she said confused, and scared of his answer.

His smile dropped instantly and he became serious. "I'm leaving, sakura." He said quietly.

"wh-what!? Why!? Why would you leave us? You just brought Sasuke back to!" she said as she began to tear.

"don't worry sakura, it isn't permanent." He saidm his smile back again, "I'm gonna leave the village for a little bit. I'm gonna train to become strong so I can be Hokage!" he said in a happy tone.

Sakura looked at him for a long moment, saying nothing.

"look, I know your worried but I'll be back, I promise!" he said confidently.

Sakura smiled softly and sadly.

"please don't tell anyone sakura-chan." Naruto said, becoming serious again, "if you tell someone, they'll conclude I'm becoming a missin-nin and send people after me. I just wanna have some space. I wann train to become strong, and I can't do that here."

Sakura looked at him again, before nodding as tears slowly rolled down her face.

"thanks, sakura-chan" he said quietly before continuing to walk.

Sakura stood there for a long while. She had just let Naruto leave. _'but he'll be back. He promised'_ she thought before heading home and to sleep. She knew this is what Naruto needed to do.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto snuck out of the village and ran, to where, he didn't know.

_'I can't believe she believed me.' _Naruto thought as he continued running.

**"humans are foolish creatures kit, learn this well and use it to your advantage" **the Kyuubi spoke in a (somewhat) sagely voice.

_I suppose we are'_ was all Naruto thought as he ran.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yay! Another story. I'm not so sure what I'm gonna do with this one, let's see where the wind takes me neh?

As always please read and review!

CJkyuubi~


	2. Chapter 2

After Naruto left, sakura had become depressed. First it was a few days, than a few weeks, than a few months, and now it was almost 3 years. It was hard for her to bare. She just lost a friend.

It took the village 2 days before they found out Naruto was gone. It hit the people who actually knew like a ton of bricks. Search parties were sent out to find him, but to no avail. Naruto was truly out of their grasp. When it finally hit the public, they opened Champaign and had a festival celebrating 'the demon being gone'.

The third's law was revoked, so all of Naruto's generation now knew about the kyuubi. The younger generations were also told. It didn't make much of a difference to most.

Sakura had told the rookie nine/gai's team of what happened the day he left. They understood why _she_ did what she did. But still didn't understand Naruto. Jariya had left the village the minute he heard Naruto had left, in pursuit of him. But he came up empty-handed.

What was making matter worse for the hokage was that iwa, allied with kumo, oto, and ame declared war upon suna and konoha. They needed more allies as all they had at the moment was a shaky alliance with suna, as it had weakened when the new kazekage heard of Naruto's disappearance.

But what Konohagakure no Sato did not realize, was that they were being watched very carefully. Now, nearly 3 entire years later, two figures approached the gates of konoha.

)))))present time-at gates(((((

as the two figures approached, the chunnin guards become weary of their presence.

The first chunnin shouted at them "HALT! What business do you have here?"

The taller figure replied. "oh nothing, just seeing some old friends"

"who is it that you are seeking sir?" the chunnin asked, getting a little nervous as they hadn't stopped walking.

The man replied again, this time coming into the light. "The Godaime hokage."

The chunnin recognized who it was that was walking, the legendary Jiriya.

"JIRIYA-SAMA! Oh, um… of course of course." The chunnin said dumbly as he let Jiriya and what was assumed to be 'his friend' entrance into konoha.

Once inside Jiriya and his companion disappeared.

)))))hokage tower(((((

in the hokage's office were Shikamaru, Shizune, and the Godaime, discussing some battle plans for the on-going war, when they heard a low knock on the door.

"enter" the hokage said, and her eyes widened when she saw Jiriya enter, she didn't even notice 'his friend' that follow suit.

"JIRIYA!" she yelled. She hadn't seen him since he left the second time in search of 'him'. They hadn't even kept in touch.

At her yelling his name, the other occupants in the room turned to face him.

"Jiriya-sama, you're back! Welcome." Shizune said.

"welcome back Jiriya-sama, and who's your friend there?" Shikamaru questioned.

"oh, just someone I found not to long ago. We're here to help with the war, hearing your odds, it didn't seem good, and I knew you'd need all the hands you could get." Jiriya stated.

"yes, so it seems." Tsunade replied. "well, who's your friend, shouldn't we have an introduction?"

"oh, yeah, I guess so." Jiriya said eyeing his companion. "well, than, introduce yourself."

"hn." Was all the man said. "I guess I should than." The voice sounded familiar to Tsunade and Shizune, but couldn't quite make out who it belonged to. As he stepped forward they at least saw his attire. He wore a black leather vest (long sleeve) that wasn't tight, nor was it loose. The same was for his pants and battle boot. He had a robe that was sleeveless and was sort of a grayish-whitish color(1). It look battered at the bottom, like it had spikes or was ripped many times, it came with a hood that currently covered much of his head, he had a black mask like kakashi's covering his face, and what was odd was that his cape had the kanji for 'death' in black on the back. There was a blade on his left side in a sheath. It wasn't the traditional katana, they could tell, and it had some sort of orb at the bottom of the hilt.(2)But what was the most noticeable was that beyond the shadow of the hood, you could see two red orbs that were eyes.

"you may call me aizen…" was his introduction.

The three in the room merely raised an eyebrow.

"your new apprentice Jiriya?" Tsunade asked in a somewhat angry tone, seeing him replace Naruto so quickly.

"not at all. Like I said he's a friend. Ran into him a lil' while back and we've traveled together for a while. He even has his own spy network that's really helpful." Jiriya said quickly, seeing Tsunade getting angry at him.

She calmed down at his answer before eyeing his companion. She had a feeling that she knew him, but didn't know how or from where.

"well, maybe you two could help us in planning our tactics on the front lines." Shikamaru said, "And any info you have could help us"

Jiriya merely nodded before he and aizen walked up to their map and discussed strategy.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

yeah, not the best of chapts, but hey, it'll get better later :D

plz R&R

CJkyuubi~

1-think captains robe from bleach but with no sleeves.

2-think like sounga from inuyahsa M3


	3. Chapter 3

"Pain-sama, Aizen and Jiriaya are safely within Konoha." Said a man with red eyes that held three dots in each eye, one Uchiha Itachi.

Pain nodded slowly, before turning o the other member of Akatsuki that had gathered, "very good. Now we shall continue with our search of the jinchuuriki. You have your assignments, now go." He said as the others nodded before disappearing, showing that they were holograms.

Pain disappeared as well, 'awaking' back in Ame in his office. As he opened his eyes he was treated to the sight of one Uchiha Madara sitting across from him.

"And what do I owe this visit Madara-san?" pain said slightly annoyed. This man thought to control him… how foolish.

Madara looked at pain and smirked. "well, I have some very good news for you and _your_ organization." He said, stressing 'you' in a sarcastic tone. He didn't want pain having any delusions that he was in control, merely a pawn for him to use.

"Oh? And what might this be?" pain said slightly interested. Though he hated the man in front of him, he was strong and did have a great way of getting information, other than Zetsu.

"I have a location of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki that _you_ lost track of three years ago." Madara said with some anger and happiness in his voice, taunting pain to show that he was in control.

"Oh really now? And how would it be that _you_ were able to find him while I, Zetsu, and even Itachi and Kisame could not?" pain asked quietly.

"I have my ways." Madara said, arrogance dripping in his tone.

"all right then, are you going to share such information or are you just going to flaunt it about to boast about?" pain asked with humor in his voice, especially when he saw the Uchiha frown and anger quickly flashed in his eyes.

"I was thinking about taking him out myself." Madara said, and smirked as he saw pain's surprised expression.

Pain though for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "very well, but take Zetsu and Tobi with you. Tobi is still new and seeing you take out the Kyuubi-boy will help him understand his position and hopefully learn a few things (1), and Zetsu goes without saying now doesn't he?" pain said in all seriousness.

Madara looked at him oddly for a moment before nodding. He found it odd that pain would want that _boy_ to come along, but didn't really care. He disappeared, going to get Tobi and Zetsu.

Pain sighed before chuckling to himself, "Madara, you are a fool if thought you were _ever_ in control." Before he went to doing his paper work. Even if he hated to admit it, Ame was in the current war, and he had many things to do as their leader.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next chapter will be Madara v.s Naruto fight!

1-tobi obviously isn't madara, who can it be now? o.0

Yeah, I know it was a crappy and way to short of a chapter, but what can I say? I write scenes not whole sections

If anyone would like to help me (like betaing) PM me please! Any suggestions you have for the story I'll take as well as I only have basic outline, and that only goes so far .

As always please read and review!

CJkyuubi~


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha Madara was not a happy person at the moment. He had gotten Zetsu and Tobi to come with him to take out the Kyuubi. Zetsu, knowing who he was and his position didn't say anything other than what he was asked or what was needed, and he had gone up ahead to scout for them. Tobi on the other hand, didn't know who he was or his position and so, had kept pestering him with questions the entire time they made their way to the Kyuubi. Madara was about ready to kill this boy. If he couldn't shut up and be quiet he would have to do it forcefully.

After a few more minutes of Tobi not shutting up, Madara stopped and turned to face the masked boy. But right before he yelled at him, Zetsu appeared and spoke quickly, seeing the situation.

"the Kyuubi is up ahead a mile or so. He looks ready to train. Perhaps we should let him wear himself out and then take him?" the white side of Zetsu spoke.

Madara stopped and thought a moment. If he waited a while for the Kyuubi-brat to train, he's be worn out and an easy catch. But by doing so, he would be showing pain he was weak in not taking him on at full capacity.

"no, let's get him now." Madara said quickly before speeding off in the direction of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Tobi and Zetsu glanced at each other before racing off after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was doing some stretches ready to train. He'd been hiding here, far north of fire country, near waterfall country. It wasn't off the map completely, but it was in an area where just about no shinobi ever came. And he lived north on the water in a small little house with a large forest surrounding most of him. It was secluded and no one would ever find him.

Well… that's what he thought before one Uchiha Madara burst into the clearing in front of his house, a blade in hand at the ready to slice him.

He jumped back, avoiding the swipe of the blade from the Uchiha. He didn't have much time to contemplate what was happening before the supposed dead man charged him again. Naruto ducked and rolled right, pulling out a kunai just in time to block the next strike.

"who the hell are you!" Naruto questioned as he parried another attack.

Madara jumped back and shifted into a proper offensive stance as he answered, "I am Uchiha Madara, true leader of Akatsuki"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit before determination shined in them. He wasn't about to be taken by them, and beating their leader was a nice way to say they couldn't take him.

Madara again charged, blade coming down on the blonde boy. Said blonde rolled to the left and sprung up, slashing with his kunai. The Uchiha blocked with his blade before he smirked. '_this boy if far out of his league. He can barely keep on the defensive, let alone attack and do something that would count. He'll be done for and the Kyuubi will be mine…'_ he thought as he struck Naruto in the chest with a punch.

The blonde flew backwards into the water near his house. He got up and quickly made hand seals. He wouldn't lose, especially not on home turf. As he finished he quietly spoke 'suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu'(1) as a giant dragon rose from the waters and rushed at the supposed leader of Akatsuki.

Madara threw his blade in the air before making hand seals at an incredibly rapid pace. As the water dragon neared him he shouted 'fuuton: kaze bakuretsu'(2). The wind hit the dragon and made it explode, splashing water all over the field, catching his blade as it came down.

Naruto, from his point of view, thought the dragon had hit the Uchiha. He was sorely mistaken as Madara appeared behind him. Naruto didn't have enough time, barely even recognizing someone behind, to block or counter, so he was kicked in the lower back, sending him flying yet again. But this time Madara didn't wait for him to land, he raced after him to not give the blonde time to use another justsu.

Naruto barely was off the ground before the Uchiha had a fist in his gut. He proceeded to get punched in the face a few time before being kicked up in the air. Madara made quick hand seals and whispered 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' (3) as a giant ball of intense flame engulfed the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Madara smirked when his justsu finished and the body of the Kyuubi-brat fell. He was supreme, nothing could defeat him. But he was quickly taken from such musings as Naruto jumped up, burn marks all over his body, shirt gone, breathing very hard. Madara was about to speak but was cut off as Naruto disappeared. He glanced around, even with his normal sharingan active; this boy was faster than his eyes could follow well enough. That and he was caught off guard by the quick and sudden movement from the blonde.

Madara was barely able to duck under the kick Naruto sent as he appeared behind. Said Uchiha smirked as he turned, ready to slice the boy. Sadly for him it was not to be as something burst from under the ground, hitting him with an uppercut, _hard._ As he came down he was kicked in the back by something else yet again, shooting him towards the blonde again. Said blonde had a kunai at the ready to slice his throat open. Madara mid air turned his body and brought down his sword, making Naruto block. As he held Naruto in the blade lock he saw that the things that had hit him unexpectedly were clones. '_so he's proficient in the kage bushin. It doesn't matter though, I'll still win this little boy.'_

Naruto moved to the right, making Madara fall forward with the force of his blade losing resistance, and kicked him in the ribs, making Madara tumble back a few feet before regaining his footing.

They eyed each other for a moment before both disappeared and engaged in high speed combat. If one were to look upon the battle, all they would see would blurs of black and yellow and hear the clash of metal. After a few minutes Naruto was seen crashing into his little house, a kick from Madara sending him there.

He got up quickly, just in time to block madara's blade from slicing him in two. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed the Uchiha back, throwing his kunai with the force.

Madara merely deflected the blade thrown at him. But, the moment it took him to regain his footing and deflect the kunai was all Naruto needed to form a ball of incredible energy in his hand before rushing Madara, reaching him almost instantly as he was only a few yards away, and slamming his attack into Madara, shouting 'RASENGAN'.

Madara for one was completely caught off guard and was shot back over the clearing, blood pouring out his stomach.

'_THAT'S IT!' _he mentally shouted, _'I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO END THIS!'_

He got up slowly, and waited for the jinchuuriki to appear. He didn't have to wait long as after a moment, Naruto came out from the rubble that was once recognizable as his living quarters. He stood on the other end of the field before rushing the supposed leader of the terrorist organization.

Naruto for his part had done well that battle, the only mistake was looking Madara in the eye as he came in for the finishing blow.

Naruto looked around as Madara vanished from sight. Everything was red and black. He knew where he was, he was caught in madara's tsukuyomi.

Madara smirked. He had won this fight. The Kyuubi brat would be knocked out and have his bijuu extracted. All things were coming together.

Sadly for him, it was all for nought. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, which was odd as this _was his_ world. As he looked down shock was on his face as he saw a hand sticking out. His genjustu shattered around him and he came face to face with Tobi.

"sorry Madara, but your not needed, and never were." Was all he said, in a calm and serious voice, not the childish one from before. Madara looked down to see the Naruto he was fighting shatter as well. Before he could even think about what happened, his vision went black and the endless void welcomed yet another eternal guest into it's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG! MADARA"S DEAD!

Yup, he's dead. I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess what happened XD

Who's Tobi, and why'd he kill Madara? O.o that'll be soon. Guess who he Is if you want :P

1-water dragon jutsu

2-roughly 'wind burst jutsu' I think.

3-fireball jutsu

Not a great chapter, but I think it's alright. Oh well.

Please review before you leave XD

~CJkyuubi


End file.
